Media data distribution systems that use packetized data, such as Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) systems, may use instant channel change (ICC) functions to improve user experience when a channel change occurs. For example, the ICC functions may help to mitigate time delays that can be associated with changing channels in certain media data distribution systems. Additionally, certain media data distribution systems may experience reduced video quality when data packets are lost or corrupted during transmission. To address these issues, servers at the media data distribution system may be allocated to provide retransmission data, for example, Reliable-UDP (RUDP) packets, to replace lost or corrupted data.